Spencer and Toby - A Teacher affair
by Pllrevenge
Summary: He's your Teacher and she's your student. Mr Cavanugh tutors Spencer when she gets a bad grade in History , but what happens when they fall for each other. (AU)
1. Chapter 1

Spencer (pov)

i tapped my pen as i watched Mr Cavanaugh teach our history class he was wearing a very tight shirt what i was sure showed his abs. I did have a crush on him, but so did every girl in our school who took history. But unlike those other girls i didnt bluntly flirt in fornt of him, i know that it was just a crush just like my crush channing tatum and it was never going to be more than that.

-bell rings-

I quickly gather my things up i praise myself thats its the end of the day , oh wait i have field hockey practise today ,  
>great! i slid my backpack on my shoulder and i make my way to the door<p>

"Spencer can i have a word with you quickly" i heard Mr Cavanaugh say from behind me.

"yes sure"

" i was just marking the recent essay projects and you have only got a B"

this cant be happening , great im going to get another lecture from my parents about how Melissa would never got a B how i would never be as good as her. Then i remember the night i had planned to write the essay, Hanna came into my room saying how she had a fashion emergency and needed my help to choice a perfect outfit for her date with caleb the next day. so i ended up spending the whole night with Han and the whole morning quickly typing it up in my study period , thanks Hanna.

I didnt know what to say so i just kept quiet.

Tobys (pov)

"i know you Spencer and i know that this is not like you atall i guess you just had a busy week so im willing to give you another chance to write it up so i was thinking you could stay behind now and i would help you rewrite it"

"thank you sir i really do apperciate this but i have field hockey tonight but could we do this another night"

" the essays are due in tommorow"

"well field hockey ends in a hour you can always come round my house after school to help me study"

go round her house , well i have heard of teachers doing that before and it only to help her study and im pretty sure she only ment study what could be the harm , and i would hate to think she got a bad grade because i never helped her out

"okay sure should we say about 4:20 ish then"

" okay" she replied then spencer ripped a piece of paper out of a notebook that she was holding and wrote something on it and handed it to me , i looked blanley at her very confused.

"its my address im pretty sure you dont know where i live i got to get going or the coach is going to get mad , thankyou again for the help"

Then she walked out, maybe this wouldnt be such a bad idea spencer wasnt like any other girl in her grade who i could tell were flirting with me plus she actually cared about History unlike anyone else in my classes. She was pretty to and i could tell that she didnt try to hard either to be liked she was just her he had never met anyone like her before the only prolem was that she was her student. seriously pull yourself together dont go their first of all shes your student and secondly she wasnt like that she only looked at me as a teacher.

A/N i really like spoby as a student teacher affair so i thought i would write one . so what do you think will happpen when Toby helps Spencer "study" 


	2. Chapter 2 - study date

spencers (pov)

I quickly got out the shower and looked at my phone great its 4:15 Mr Cavanugh was going to be here in 5 minutes. But i just had field hockey and i smelt like an old sock so i defiantly needed the shower so i quickly walked into my room and over to my dresser put on a pair on black underwear then i found my matching bra. i took my towel off that was wrapped around my body and threw it on my red chair and put my bra on. Okay what am i going to wear i quickly glanced at my clock 4:17. Screw it just wear something comfterbal he is my Teacher so he probably didnt care what i wore. Mr cavanugh was alot younger than most teachers and a lot hotter aswell i think he said he was 22 once maybe 23 anyways i need to hurry up and put some clothes on. i quickly sprayed under my arms threw on some denim shorts and a dark blue tank top that was very low , but who cares i bet he would mind much. i dried my hair and brushed it quickly letting my brown locks fall on my shoulders. i applied a little bit of maraca then just on cue the door bell went. My parents were in new york for a week and so was melissa she was visiting a friend or something but to be honest as soon as she starts talking i zone out, im glad i was home alone mainly so my parents wouldnt know that i needed extra help and so they wouldnt start bragging about melissa. i toke a deep breath and opened my front door.

Tobys (Pov)

I took in a deep breath as the door opened she smiled at me sweetly. She had changed her clothes to some short shorts and a low cut tank top , maybe this wasnt a good idea maybe i got her intensions wrong.

"Do you want to come in"

"okay"

i followed her into her living room all her text books and note books were scattered on the coffee table. she guested for me to sit down so i sat on the edge of her couch i studied her hair closes her long hair was pushed down her back showing her beautiful cheek bones. snap out of it man. Then i noticed a few drops of water in her hair did she have a shower. she must of noticed me studying her hair because Spencer was blushing slightly.

"Do you want a drink or something or should we just get on with the essay"

"um im good thankyou did you have a shower"

why did i ask that it came out before i had chance to think.

" yeah i had field hockey today i think i told you that"

she said sitting down on the other side of the couch obviously feeling abit awkward i knew that i was only their to help her with her essay nothing else

Spencers (pov)

" so i thought we could go over why torture is not a reliable source"

i said learning over to open the text book to the correct page letting my tank top move down showing my whole bra. flirting is not normal my thing but earlier i could of swore he was checking me out and i need to move on from my ex Alex and plus Mr cavanaugh is hot so why not at first i felt awkward but now im just going to embrace it. im 18 and hes only 22 so whats the problem.

"okay well your original essay is fine the only thing that needs changing is the conclusion were you didnt link back to your original point that is were you lost your chance of an A."

i saw him trying to keep eye contact with me so i moved closer to him.

"so that all that need changing the last chapter, nothing else"

"yes you only need to add about 3 more sentences"

we were now really close are legs were touching and we were looking each other directly in the eyes.

Toby (pov)

She grabbed her essay from the coffee table and placed it on her knee , i was so turned on right now mainly because she was being sexy with out even trying , and she wasnt like girls her age or like girls my age either.

" Do i need to remove any sentences from my conclusion or just add some"

i moved my hand and placed it on the essay which was on her knee.

"you could remove that sentence"

i said brushing my finger over the sentence , like i was crossing it out. she was so beautiful but was i making her un comfterbal.

"so just that sentence"

she said coping my actions and brushing her finger over mine that was still on her leg. she moved her knee gently brushing my crouch, now i can tell that was a sign saying she was comfterbal. i couldnt take this any more so i moved my lips to hers spencer took a second to respond

"we shouldnt be doing this"

she said in-between kisses i knew that was true but i couldnt stop either could she.

" i know"

i replied

she stoped kissing me and stood up letting her essay that was still on her leg fall to the ground. i scared her away havent i. I did care about Spencer , alot more than just some hook up i first felt this when i saw her that first day of class it was like everyone else in the class was black and white and she was the only one in colour. she always seemed to engaged in class she hanged on my every word. she was one of the only students i could tell was really passionate about history.

She then took my hand and began leading me upstairs

"my parents are out of town"


	3. Chapter 3

A/N sorry the other chapters have not been very long

Toby (pov)

I began kissing spencer's neck her hand gripped the rim of my tshirt , but she has been toturing me all night with that low cut top, it cant stay on her any longer. so i removed my lips from her neck and quickly pulled her t shirt over her head letting it drop to the floor before i quickly reconected my lips to hers. Their no way i want to stop this but i need to make sure she knows that i care about her more than just a hook up,  
>i dont want her to feel used. Spencer tugged at my shirt again so i broke away from her lips and let her discard of tshirt. i noticed her slowley admire my chest.<p>

"spencer"

i slowley whispeared cupping her cheeks in my hand and bringing her eyes to mine. she looked longingly into my eyes , her eyes full of lust and passion.

"i want you to know before this goes any further that i care for you alot more than just a hook up"

"good , i care about you too , enough to know i dont want to get you into trouble"

Spencer looked sort of embarssed but atleast i know she cares about me too , not like other girls who would just use me for my body.

"i wont "

i said before connecting are lips before i knew it she took my hand and walked back clumsily , are lips still connected , then she fell back on the bed with me landing on top of her we both giggled , me because she looked cute being clumsey , and spencers cheeks were burning up so i guess out of embarsssement , not out of embrassment of what was happening but embrassed of being admired. i noticed her blush alot mainly when she was getting complimented , i guess she wasnt used to people being nice, but i was going to change that.

Spencer (pov)

He actually likes me , well more than just a one night stand i see the way he looks at me , like he loves my natural beauty not just my outer beauty and my body. This was never my intensions but i was'nt going to stop this.

Toby was inbetween my leg slowley leaving a wet trail of kisses from my neck to the stomach. i let my head fall back as the pleasure over took me. with my head against my pillow i got i better view of his body,  
>i was right about what was under that shirt. i let out a moan while my legs starting aching , thats enough of that teasing. i lifted my head up and began unbuckiling his belt i then moved the hand to the button, then the zip letting my hand brush his croush and i pulled the zipper down. He then quickly took his pants of pushing them of the bed with his leg. i then admired his very hard member that i could see through the barrier of his boxers. He then slid my shorts of my leg throwing them across the room. He then put his hand down my panties touching my bare skin. A rush of pleasure took over me i then moaned very loudly half screaming half panting "mr cavanaugh"<p>

" call me toby , please"

he said connecting his lips back to mine while removing his hand from my panties , i sighed from the lack on contact. I then tugged at his boxers hinting for him to take them off. which he did .He then pulled my panties down moving his body slightly so i could slip them off all the way.

" Are you sure have you done this before"

He asked, i have done it before only once it was awful i rushed to do it because everyone else did but now i feel like its the right time.

"yes im sure , and yes but only once"

i shly admitted looking away sort of embarassed .

Toby then cupped my cheeks staring longingly into my eyes.

" as long as your sure"

"i am i promise this feels right do you have a condom"

"no"

Great, i could tell that he was as dissapointed as i am, when i was just going to say screw it just dont use one i remembered that after i had my first time and told Hanna she had given me a condom i wasnt sure if she was joking or being serious, but i awkwardly took it and shoved it in the top draw on my bedside table , hopefully its still their

"hang on"

i said blindly opening my bedside table rumadging for it , then i found it i never thought i would say this but thankyou hanna.

"found one"

Toby had a big grin on his face he then put the condom on and pointed his member towards my entrance he then slowley put his member all the way in letting it sit their for a while so i could get use to him. He then looked up in my eyes looking for a look of aproval to start moving. i nodded in responce , then toby started thursting inside of me.

"Fuck Toby faster oh my god please" i moaned

He then did as i said and started thursting harder and faster inside of me but still being cautious seeing as i am fairly new to this. He kept thursting for a while with me ocasionly bucking my hips against his.  
>Then i came screaming his name, i would of been embarassed by this if i didnt see the smug look on his face.<br>Toby carried on moving inside of me letting me ride out my orgasm before he came moaning and panting then he let his head fall on my chest that was still be covered by my bra. I dont think we were in that much of a hurry that we didnt take it off i think Toby wanted me to be as comfterbal as possible with everything that was happening. He then pulled himself out of me and landed on his back next to me still trying to get his breathing back to normal he then pulled me to lay on his chest. With Toby pulling some off my hair that was stuck to my forhead by sweat he then kissed my forehead.

"That was wow" Toby said

"i know " i replied moving my head up to meet his eyes with a big grin on my face , i couldnt stop smiling.  
>This moment was truely perfect.<p>

" do you want to go out sometime like a proper date so we can get to know each other i ment what i said earlier you mean more to me than a hook up"

"okay i would like that, i really do like you two "

"good should we say about seven tonight my place its only five o clock "

" okay , i guess its abit late for the five date rule" i joked , smiling ,toby does make me happy whats the harm.

" i guess i should get going" Toby said gently placing me off his chest and sitting up searching for his clothes with his eyes.

" are you leaving already" i whinned feeling like a young child. i put my hand around his chest trying to pull him down and get back in bed.

"yes but im not leaving you well you will see me at seven i need to start getting ready at my place"  
>He said kissing my forhead while getting up and started putting his clothes on.<p>

" i will miss you though" i whinned again hoping that i didnt sound to clingy but telling by the big grin he loved what i just said, like know one has every needed him before.

" i will miss you two" Toby then picked up my phone and then starting typing something into it i shot him a confused look.

" im adding myself as a contact , seeing as you probably dont already have my number" He said mocking my comment from earlier today , at school.

" and i dont know where you live either "

" i put my address in my contact aswell"

"very prepared" i mocked as he bent down on his knee so he could kiss me as i was still laying down.

" i'll see you soon , you can text me if you want i wouldnt mind it to be honest."

" okay i will see you as seven"

Toby then kissed my lips again before saying "i will miss you" and then he walked out i felt my stomach doing kartwheels i then heard the door shut. i should probably get up write that extra sentence in my essay then get ready. 


End file.
